


Friction and Lace

by ceilingfan5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sexual Content, Smut, Stockings, both of them are consenting adults, safe sex, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceilingfan5/pseuds/ceilingfan5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi finds Oikawa's lacy panties and thigh-highs completely irresistible. <br/>Inspired by http://commandereyebrows.tumblr.com/post/136741539184/yep-heres-this !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friction and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> I got a little carried away with this one! Thanks to vurtkonnegut for beta-ing and commandereyebrows for letting me write about that excellent picture! If you enjoy it, please leave a comment. Getting nice messages really helps me feel appreciated for the work I do and get motivated to create more!

Oikawa Tooru practically held his breath as he let himself into his boyfriend’s apartment. He couldn’t move too quickly in this outfit without it rubbing against him or threatening to slip, so it was with great care that he re-locked the door and shed his outerwear all over the hallway. He only had a few minutes before Iwaizumi got home from work, and he wanted to already be lying in wait, prepared to surprise him when he walked through the door. The thrill, the risk, the potential pounded in his ears and he barely suppressed his excited humming as he made his way to the bedroom. 

The open door brought him a glance of himself in the long mirror Hajime had long since given up on hanging. Having spent over a year leaning against the wall next to the closet, it showed him an angle that happened to be, for once, terribly flattering. He grinned to himself and posed a little, pulling up the thigh-highs to their proper position. The silicone band on the inside held them up perfectly, and the pressure on the sensitive skin of his inner-thigh was tantalizing. Maybe next time he ought to buy stockings with matching lace. As exciting as the lace panties felt against his most sensitive places, the thought of matching lingerie...uneven pressure...the swirling pattern leaving matching marks on each thigh…

If this worked out, he was definitely going shopping. And really, there was no way this could possibly fail. 

He set about preparing his perfect scene, something to grab Iwaizumi’s attention the second he stepped over the threshold. The bed was covered in dirty laundry and Oikawa clucked his tongue at the extra work, but shoving the refuse over the side brought about a discovery that could easily take his scheme into a completely different level. He’d already decided against his button-up for his soft, pale bare chest, nipples standing out and drawing the eyes down to his lower half, but there on Iwa’s pillow was Oikawa’s golden ticket: his favorite t-shirt. 

It had been a present, probably the only sappy thing from Oikawa that Hajime actually used, and it smelled just like him. Big enough to contain Iwaizumi’s massive chest, it fell loose around Oikawa’s shoulders despite the inches of advantage he had on Iwa’s height. The soft material felt good against his bare skin, and the extra length draped enticingly around his panties. Excellent. 

He heard the crack of the front door opening and he scrambled for a little lip gloss and the perfect position before Iwaizumi stomped into the bedroom, probably ready to lecture him for the lewd texts he’d sent over their lunch breaks or the clothes he’d scattered all over the entryway or some other thing that always put ants in his pants but he stopped the second he saw what was waiting for him on the bed. Just as planned. 

“Welcome home,” Oikawa trilled, raising a leg to show off his outfit as much as physically possible. The stretch on his thick, capable muscles was satisfying and watching the emotional whiplash and the grinding gears on his boyfriend’s face was just as exciting. He waited as patiently as he could for Iwaizumi to switch from yelling mode to discovery. 

“Oikawa-? What the fuck are you doing on my bed?” 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pouted, working the glossy angle of his cherry lips as much as possible and choosing another tantalizing pose to tease him with. “Is that how you should greet your adorable boyfriend? Hardly appropriate, I think.”

“Why are your clothes-” His thought process was etched in slow motion across his gorgeous grumpy face. Oikawa hugged his knee and grinned, waiting for the impact. “What the hell are you wearing?”

“D’you like them?” His smile grew wider, and even though Iwaizumi tried to resist it, its pull was infectious. “I wore them special for you.” 

“Why are you-” The oh-fuck was clear in his eyes, and Oikawa began to lose his patience as he waited for Iwaizumi to skim through dates in his head. Was it a birthday? Anniversary? Valentine’s? White Day? Oikawa insisted on celebrating so many dates that it was difficult to keep them all straight. Had they planned this? Was he supposed to bring something? How much had he forgotten?

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa interrupted him. “I was so kissable today, and do you know how many kisses I received?” 

“Um.”

“Zero kisses! And then my package came in the mail, and I thought, well, why not get my own kisses?” 

“Um...” Iwaizumi repeated, eyes tracking just how far the stockings went up and just how little the lace covered. Blush dusted his perfect cheeks, and Oikawa knew his own were beginning to match them as he felt himself being undressed in Iwaizumi’s imagination. 

Subtlety was not going to be of any use in this situation.

“You want to touch them?” 

That was all it took to get Iwaizumi on the bed. Oikawa pulled him into a kiss and wrapped a leg around him, stealing him closer, laughing excitedly and encouraging the kisses he insisted on peppering around his cheeks and collarbones. 

“I’ll be counting,” he teased, and he laughed again as a second flurry of kisses pressed him onto the mattress. He looked up at Iwaizumi through his eyelashes and smiled when he saw the lust in those beautiful eyes. Tempting Iwaizumi further, his hands pushed the shirt up, exposing his bare chest and giving them both a good look at the panties, beautiful and delicate and tight, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. 

“Holy fuck,” Iwaizumi whispered. 

“You’re welcome.” 

His rough fingers explored everything in reach, touching the lacy fabric and the softness of his thighs exposed by the stockings and the freckles on his back and the dimples of his hips that Iwaizumi could never keep his hands off of. 

“You wore these all day?” His tone was heavy, breathless, and it was even more exciting to feel the warmth of his thinning restraint against Oikawa’s neck. 

“Under my work clothes.” He pulled Iwaizumi closer, encouraging more kisses, leaning into his touch, rising until he was practically sitting in his lap. Iwaizumi’s breath caught.

“What if someone saw-”

“No one could see them, silly,” Oikawa teased, kissing Iwaizumi right back. He pushed closer to whisper into his ear. “This is a special privilege, just for you and me. It’s secret.”

Iwaizumi’s sigh was shaky and there was no mistaking his need, even without looking him in the eye. They’d known each other too long to be able to hide this from one another, and the little jerks of his hips were getting harder and harder to ignore.

“Go on,” Oikawa prompted, and he shuddered when he felt those strong hands pull at the lace, tugging against his muscles and soft parts with one clear goal in mind. But Iwaizumi wasn’t about to go quickly. 

“Aren’t they itchy?” He mumbled, raising the soft gray fabric of the shirt and pulling the panties tight to show off Oikawa’s package straining against the thin lace and make him squirm. 

“Kind of exciting, actually...” He pushed closer, trying to grind their hips together and spur further action.

“Isn’t this my shirt?” Iwaizumi ran his hands over the familiar image of Godzilla, tweaking nipples through the cotton and making Oikawa gasp. 

“Doesn’t it just...show off my assets so nicely?” He cooed in return, leaning into the touch and willing him to do more. 

“Dunno if I can take you seriously in it.” Kisses found his cheek, his jawbone, his ear...

“Then take me seriously out of it.” The warm breath of a chuckle sent shivers down his spine.

Iwaizumi pulled the shirt up, not off entirely, but just enough to expose everything. It framed that underwear so nicely, directing the eye from hard nipples to a harder erection, centered neatly above the absolute territory between lace and black. He pulled at the panties again and Oikawa moaned impatiently.

“Stop messing around and do me, Iwa-chan!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, and smiled. 

This part they had down in perfect harmony. Underwear drawer, left side. Lube and condoms, expertly hid under one pair of ugly socks to placate Iwaizumi’s paranoia that their guests would someday get curious about the secrets their dresser held. Legs spread, mouths meeting, fingers probing for sighs, the familiar feeling of just enough and then a little bit more, pliable and needy and warm and loving under every touch. The begging, the impatience, the grabbing at his shirt as he stripped himself, not waiting for the jeans to come all the way off before the condom went on, and thank god he was too aroused to insist on putting it on with his lips, because that always took too long and broke the damn thing and they did not have time to go to the store like this, not again, (but the thought of Oikawa in those stockings and panties with only a bathrobe to cover himself in public turned him red enough to elicit questions)...

He kissed him again to avoid the prying, tongue so easily teased and lips so plump with excitement, and pulled the panties to one side, letting Oikawa’s dick spring free from the tight trap with no small satisfied moan. He moved closer, getting ready, but Oikawa gripped his shirt and hissed.

“They’re not crotchless! They’ll rip!”

“I’ll buy you new ones,” Iwaizumi whispered, husky and strained with barely restrained lust. “Crotchless, even.”

“Promise?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, struggling to control himself. 

“Promise.”

“Well, then. Proceed.” 

And though he laughed at that choice of words, proceed he did. Oikawa’s soft skin melded under his fingers and his hips rose to meet Iwaizumi, no stranger to the carnal and not intimidated at all by the size of the cock he knew almost as well as his own. They moved so easily together, catching their perfect rhythm in no time, breath and heart beat and moans rising and falling and matching one another effortlessly. Oikawa pushed for more and took great satisfaction in watching Iwaizumi fill him again and again, rubbing against the lace and enticing greater and greater breathless moans out of both of them. 

Remembering himself when his boyfriend’s sharp nails dug into his back, Iwaizumi took hold of Oikawa’s cock and began stroking him, timing his thrusts to match, and the room was silent except for the lewd sounds of what Oikawa had been waiting for all day. 

“Should have put some music on,” Iwa mumbled. 

“Shut up and fuck me harder.”

“Yes, your highness.” The sarcasm was lost on Oikawa, maybe intentionally. 

His efforts redoubled, his hips rocking harder, and Oikawa’s breathy appreciation grew louder and louder. He thanked god again that the neighbors weren’t home or particularly nosy. Changing the angle, he leaned in to tease Oikawa’s collarbone, quickly lining with hickeys he was somewhat proud to deposit. One more secret to hide under his clothes. Maybe a dozen more. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot...”

“Tell me more, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa ground against him, teasing out gasps and curses with a dopey smile on his face. “Tell me everything.”

Iwaizumi buried a moan in Oikawa’s neck, struggling to put his thoughts into words and actions at the same time. 

“You look so- so fucking good in those...I never want to see you in boxers again...” 

“That can be--ahh--arranged...”

“God...Tooru-” 

Oikawa gasped and held on tight, tugging him into a rough kiss and pulling them close, closer, closer together until friction and instinct and a little bit of love sent them straight over the edge into orgasm, almost perfectly timed thanks to lots and lots of experienced field testing. 

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi whispered, sighing softly against Oikawa’s neck. 

“You can say that again,” he mumbled right back. He traced circles into Iwaizumi’s thick thighs and tried to remember if the website had sold stockings in a larger size. Those muscles would look so delectable on display.

“Fuck,” Iwaizumi repeated, and pulled him out of thought and into another dazzling fireworks kiss, this time slower and warmer and something like home. “That was good. You’re good. You still...” He touched the lace, watching it struggle to cover Oikawa’s crotch. “You look so good...”

“Course I do.” Oikawa winked at him and used his beautiful, perfect, sturdy shoulders to gain enough leverage to free himself. Taking the chance while he still had it, Iwaizumi tied and tossed the condom and thanked himself for not making the bed that morning. Giving him no chance to recover, Oikawa flopped into Iwaizumi’s arms and pulled him back onto the mattress with him, allowing no escape from the embrace. Knowing he was outmanned, outgunned, and out of energy to struggle, Iwaizumi went down with him and wrapped his arms tenderly around the man he’d loved for a very long time. They stayed like that for a while, comfortably spooning and enjoying one another’s company and sharing little details about their days at work, before Oikawa yawned, big and cute and sleepy.

“Mmm...we should take a nap before dinner...” He mumbled, but it was loud enough for Iwaizumi to hear him.

“And then a shower?”

“Oh, Iwa-chan, you read my mind!”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at fan5fics for more content or ceilingfan5, my personal blog! I do take commissions. Please also check out more of commandereyebrows' fantastic art!


End file.
